


Idiots Like Us

by Nuttyasasquirrel



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Catra POV, Claymore AU, Crossover, F/F, First Person, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuttyasasquirrel/pseuds/Nuttyasasquirrel
Summary: Who would put their trust into the hands of someone they betrayed? Only an idiot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	Idiots Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo..... guess y’all didn’t like the Berserk crossover I had planned. I’m gonna go back to the drawing board on that one for a bit. In the meantime, how about some Claymore AU angst? 👀

It’s just past midnight when I receive your card. I don’t ask who it’s from, only you would be so cruel.

You were always the apple of the organization’s eye, ranking in the single digits even before your first hunt. 

I hated you for your strength as much as I loved you for it.

You were my only friend. When the other trainees mocked my eyes and hair you defended me. When I nearly awakened after a night of Weaver’s ministrations, you were there to pull me back. 

Yet for all my dependence, you still left me. 

Losing my family was agony, being ranked 46th, insult to injury. Not being enough for you? Unbearable.

Who would put their trust into the hands of someone they betrayed? Only an idiot.

At least that makes two of us...

I tear your card in half and watch the pieces burn.

So much for friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know, Claymores are warriors who have had the flesh of monsters (Yoma) implanted into their bodies. They gain the ability to use monster energy (Yoki) but are at risk of turning into monsters themselves (Awakened Beings). When she reaches her limit a Claymore sends a black card to someone she trusts, typically a CLOSE friend, who euthanizes the sender, allowing them to die with their humanity intact.


End file.
